Mari-fertan-raguk
."]] Not to be confused with the other Mari. Mari-fertan-raguk was an extremely ancient ancestor of Malleo, Fortran, Mari, and even Awran. In fact, it is rumored that most living Geemans are descended from him. He had a brother named Leeg-nilla-darca, but nobody knows much about him. He is one of the most revered of the ancient Weegees, and is often credited for being the first major leader of Weegeekind and a founder of Weegee civilization. However, considering how old he is, many of his stories are shrouded in myth and legend. Life Mari was born as a son to an Chief Ma'aari'io of the Ma'aari'io people (as Mei'io), in a small agricultural village known as Xuk. When he was just six, his father was destroyed by Flemming bandits, and he fled to live on his own with his brother in the woods. The two were raised by ancient Yushees until they were ready to live on their own. When they returned to Xuk, they found it being raided yet again. Realizing his lack of courage only caused chaos for his people, he and his brother fought off the invaders with their bare hands. Rise of Wagi After the Fremmlins were driven off, Mari renamed his city "Wagi", from the Ma'aari'io word for "stronghold." He would make the city live up to its name, building walls and lining them with archers and swordsman, including his trusted friend Wahi-geban-borak. He used his army to "persuade" other city-states into joining hi. Thus, he created the First Wagi Empire. Trade boomed, cities bustled, and the streets filled with well-fed, happy, and cultured people. He even built the lavish Wheels of Xuk. Problems With Leeg One day, Mari found Leeg wanted his wife, riches, and kingdom all to himself. When Mari heard that Leeg and Walug-kinga-hagga started killing his guards, Mari took action telling his his wife trick Leeg into drinking poison. It worked, and soon Leeg was on his deathbed. Leeg confssed tha he only wanted to get in on the love and enrichenment that would be co-leadership of the empire. Upon realizing this, Mari began to regret hurting him, and when Leeg finally let go, he abdicated as king and left the Wagi Empire. Eblai On his trek out of Wagi, he found a horde of Fremmlins riding Raukses, heading in the direction of Wagi. Realizing what he was doing, he quickly ran back to the city (which was now run-down and in chaos), warning the people of a third invasion. Most people refused to believe him, having lost trust in him after Leeg's death. However, when the Fremmlin horde arrived, the definitely believed him. They were lead by a chief known as Eblai. Despite the people just learnrning of attack, Mari and his people were ready. Despite suffering some blows and losing control of a number of cities, Wagi survived. When Mari met face-to-face with Eblai, he definitely wasn't happy. But when Ebai revealed that he was the one who killed the guards, and framed Leeg, he was downright FURIOUS. As Mari killed Eblai, he uttered these words: You have broken our people You shamed me and destroyed our family All we want is to live a life of happiness, without pain But these curses you inflicted upon us, these plagues... They shall be no more, and neither shall your people. We will rise to power once again, and you will endure the pestilence that you've given us Our canals will flow, our carts be pulled Our people thrive, our children sing Our farms will give us crop, and our mills will turn again And as they turn, each lever shall put swords in the foes of Wagi And if your people so much as stab one of ours, We will crush them like feeble little ants... Ponder that Eblai, and warn your sons not to hurt us As you enter the world of dead souls. After the invasion, Mari revived the city, even if he couldn't make the empire didn't reach the greatness it did years earlier. He died at the then-old age of 122, leaving the throne to his sons Marses and Ragenaten. Category:Legendary Weegees Category:Weegees Category:Kings Category:Ancient Weegees Category:Pre-Space Age Weegees Category:Weegee Family Category:Mari-fertan-raguk Category:Heroes Category:Pages with nonexistent links Category:Non-Recolors Category:Bearded Weegees Category:Deceased